


Fearless (A Poem)

by AuthorRoyalty (orphan_account)



Series: Poems And Other Things [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Can I write?, Gen, no, no i can't, short poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AuthorRoyalty
Summary: Exactly What The Title Says
Series: Poems And Other Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794361
Kudos: 4





	Fearless (A Poem)

**Author's Note:**

> What even is this I have no memory of writing this wth

FEARLESS

**F** irst look into the eyes  
**E** ven of a stranger  
**A** steady gaze  
**R** eady for anything  
**L** egs planted firmly  
**E** ven though you’re scared  
**S** howing no mercy to  
**S** ouls who deserve none

That is fearless.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, dudes and dudettes. Have a lovely day/night, stay happy and hydrated. Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
